Anoche, mientras pensaba en ti Real
by Luni-chan
Summary: (Sorry por cargarlo denuevo xD) Pues...patético fic de una chica enamorada...YohXAnna principio de un lemón que NO escribiré...que creian? soy solo una niña de 13 años!


Resumen: patético fic de una chica enamorada  
  
Mako: Acá toy denuevo...En un estado emocional...  
  
Miwa: Enamorada -_-  
  
Delta: NOO no puedes!!!!!  
  
Miwa: Sííí, Sí puede... que no deba es otra cosa..  
  
Delta: Noooo no debes no debes .  
  
Mako: BASTAAAAAAAA Hoy no se hable mas del tema!!!!!!!!! ....Hoy lo que importa es el patético fic, oyeron???????  
  
Miwa: pero...  
  
Mako: NADA DE PEROS!!!!...Bueno...lo siento...aquí va el fic -_- Hey! Un momento...el final...cada uno se lo imagina como quieran no crean que voy a estar escribiendo Lemon por allí o/////////o soe una ninia "inocente" que no debe hacer esas cosas OYERON???  
  
Todos: claro, claro...pero...Anna e Yoh en una habitación en penumbras MUE románticos ¡ ¿Cómo nos dejas así?!  
  
Mako: ¬.¬ cállense  
  
Anoche, mientras pensaba en ti  
  
Estaba pensando en lo que haría al despertar, tratando de olvidar aquella sed de verte que me inunda por las noches porque sé que estás tan cerca y no puedo alcanzarte, cuando decidí levantarme. Me dirigí al baño y observé mi rostro en el espejo y vi el reflejo de una chica de rostro pálido y cabello amarillo cayendo sobre su hombro. "Jamás se fijará en alguien como yo" Me dije y luego de mojarme el rostro con un poco de agua me devolví hasta mi habitación. Al abrir la puerta una voz se dirigió a mí ¿Cómo está la querida prometida de mi hermano? – dijo acercándose tu gemelo con una sonrisa maliciosa  
  
Ni te atrevas, Hao – Le dije. Ya había intentado tocarme pero no le di ese placer que solo será tuyo  
  
¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Crees que alguien como yo tocaría a una dama sin su consentimiento? – La sonrisa había desaparecido y una expresión seria la había remplazado, ya sabia yo que eso no duraría mucho pues en ambos hermanos era muy común una sonrisa incluso en los momentos más críticos. Una mano se había dirigido hasta mi hombro y luego iba resbalando por mi brazo – Pero sabes, no tengo por qué preguntártelo pues sé que tu también deseas como yo que esto pase... – Lo interrumpí con una cachetada ¿Cómo se atreve a decirme eso? ¿Cómo lo hace para no tener cargo de conciencia? ¿Cómo?  
  
Eso no es cierto, ahora déjame pasar – Le dije y lo empujé con toda mi fuerza contra la muralla pero solo logré tirarlo al suelo, sin embargo la puerta del cuarto del lado se abrió y de ella saliste tu con los ojos entrecerrados por el sueño y el cabello castaño suelto, así como estaban (uno tirado en el suelo y otro con los ojos cerrados por el sueño) me pareció gracioso pero como tu ya sabes, de mi boca no salen sonrisas, solo órdenes.  
  
Pero, ¿Qué pasa por qué tanto barullo? – dijiste y me observó a los ojos – ¿Anita?  
  
No es nada, Yoh no te preocupes, Hao ya se va a dormir ¿no es cierto? – El chico me miró con reproche y luego se levantó diciendo suavemente "Sí, sí lo que digas".  
  
Cuando entré a mi habitación tu y tu hermano ya se habían ido a dormir y por ello yo también decidí intentarlo. Pasaron unos minutos cuando sentí como se abría la puerta  
  
Hao, ya te dije que... - Dije instintivamente  
  
Soy yo Anita – Y al escuchar tu voz di un respingo y me senté de golpe sobre el futón – Solo quería saber, Hao no te hizo nada ¿verdad?...  
  
No, no, claro que no, no lo he dejado hacer nada – Dije y luego vi tu rostro entre la oscuridad iluminado solo por el brillo de la luna que venía desde la ventana. Me sorprendí y di otro respingo sobre el futón al sentirte tan cerca como lo había soñado cada noche desde que te conocía. Hubo un silencio incómodo. Solo se oían nuestras respiraciones, la tuya muy relajada y la mía acelerada como si hubiera corrido por todo el jardín. No pude resistir más, Puse una de mis manos en tu rostro y me acerqué lentamente. Te miré solo unos segundos más pero pude saber cada uno de los detalles de cada parte de tu cara. Pude ver lo perfectas que eran tus cejas y vi que tus labios estaban un poco partidos, pero eso a mi no me importaba, no me importó nada de lo que ocurrió después, no me importó nada.  
  
En un momento, cuando nos besábamos pensé "Esto, no sería igual con Hao. Esto no sería igual con ningún otro" y era verdad nadie me besó alguna vez igual que tu. Cuando ya comenzaba a perder el aire me separé de ti y te observé con timidez  
  
Lo siento – Dije. me miraste y me tomaste el rostro con suavidad  
  
¿Por qué? – Preguntaste y yo me quedé atónita – ¿Por el beso?  
  
Sí... – Dije ocultando mi rostro tras unos mechones de pelo que caían sobre mi cara  
  
Pero si no tiene nada de malo – Dijiste con tu sonrisa característica. Me miraste y de un momento a otro ya estaba en tus brazos denuevo, está vez fue diferente claro, con los años he llegado a comprender que cada uno de los besos que me diste fueron diferentes. Uno más apasionado que otro. Pero este fue realmente el mejor que me has dado. El más tierno y apasionado a la vez, el que iba por niveles, el que luego de un rato tomó vuelo y ya no pudimos parar. En el que cuando nos detuvimos sentí caer el hombro de mi camisón y me sonrojé al ver que había desabrochado tu pijama.  
  
Lo siento – Te dije y me subí el hombro del camisón rápidamente mientras sentía que mis mejillas cada vez ardían más.  
  
No hay porque – Me respondiste pero no te abotonaste el pijama como yo creí que harías ¿Qué significaba eso?. Tomaste una de mis manos y me sonreíste de una manera peculiar. Como jamás lo habías hecho.  
  
Yoh... yo... yo... yo te amo... – Te dije y el color de mi cara supuse que estaría de un color manzana. Me miraste con sorpresa pero al instante sonreíste, te acercaste denuevo y me besaste otra vez. Esta fue la definitiva, sentí como voló la ropa y en un rato estuviste tumbado sobre mi. Pero eso va más allá de lo que puedo decir. El resto de la noche es algo solo de nosotros por eso no lo relataré solo lo mantendré en mi memoria, porque esa noche fue la mejor de todas...aquella noche, mientras pensaba en ti  
  
Mako: Vaya.....no debí poner lo de tumbados y donde quedó el resto de la ropa!!!??? O.O  
  
Miwa: es tu imaginación pervetida no nos culpes a nosotras ¬.¬  
  
Delta: *Apunto del paro cardiaco * Ay Dios! Ay Dios  
  
Mako: Espero sus Reviews!!! *-* 


End file.
